Hippie Yig Rock
Hippie Yig Rocks are like normal Yig Rocks, except they like old music and don't attack anyone that recycles or supports animal rights, which is about .1% of the hobo population, as the other 99.9% does not even know what either of those things are. Occurrence Hippie Yig Rocks are found at all things hippie, including animal rights protests, 80's music concerts, and recycling bins. Leisure Time Activities Hippie Yig Rocks are most often found attending animal rights protests, 80's music concerts, recycling bins, bong circles, or any combination of the four. Protests Yig Rock protests are very formulaic. The participating Yig Rocks first treat the object of their spite with generous amounts of vinegar. They then roll into said object repeatedly in an attempt to demonstrate their disdain. However, it occasionally results in their confusion, leading to the Yig Rocks bashing into one another repeatedly until a loss of consciousness is experienced. As Bobo and Yig Land does not have an abundant supply of wildlife, most Yig Rocks have in fact never seen anything classifiable as an "animal" before and instead target anything that they believe brings harm to other things such as marijuana supplies. Most are very aggressive towards Bobbo as a result of his arrangement with Cantalouper, as they believe that he is harming the marijuana by removing it from Cantalouper's outer shell. Concerts Despite having an avid following, the 80's have never existed within Bobo and Yig Land. As a result, the Hippie Yig Rocks are not well-versed in its ways and take certain terms such as "rock and roll" too literally. One of the most common concert arrangements involves placing anywhere from one to fourteen Yig Rocks in a bowl and allowing them to roll in order to produce sound. There may be multiple such bowls at a time in any single concert. However, bowls of sufficient size are very difficult to encounter, forcing Yig Rocks to chisel or otherwise compact themselves to fit. A more portable version involves putting Bobo Pebbles in between two bowls and shaking the bowls violently. Recycling Bins Due to a lack of sustainable infrastructure within existing communities found in Bobo and Yig Land, recycling bins are yet to be made readily available and convenient in any areas. The Hippie Yig Rocks form their own recycling bins by collectively rolling over a single area until enough dirt is displaced to create a noticeable depression. Many various objects are then placed into these makeshift holes, particularly those deemed helpful to Bobo and Yig Land. They are then burned to be allowed back into the environment without producing any harmful side effects through emissions or decomposition. In the event that no soil tender enough to create a sufficient hole can be found, some Hippie Yig Rocks will instead eat the objects deemed recyclable themselves. Bong Circles For reasons currently unknown (and presently under investigation), usable bongs are a common occurrence in Bobo and Yig Land. Whenever a Hippie Yig Rock encounters a bong, they are under contractual obligation to use it for the greater good by inserting the necessary materials and spreading it among other nearby Hippie Yig Rocks. They then, as a collective unit, roll on top of the bong and inhale its fumes in tandem to achieve a synchronized state of mind, in which the rocks are become one. Little is known of what a collective Yig Rock mass such as this can accomplish, but it is believed by some that all mountains in Bobo and Yig Land were once Yig Rocks, sucking on a singular bong. Category:Yig Rocks